


Of Alphas and Ravens

by orphan_account



Series: Fairy Deals [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: mentions of future character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura lifted her head, catching the spicy scent of magic and the undercurrent of something minty that seemed to appear from nowhere, eyes already searching for the source as her nose twitched. But she couldn't find anything. No one in line at the coffee shop was new to town and the barista had gone to high school at the same time as Derek. The street outside was unusually deserted, but not something to worry about since the animal attacks had started edging closer to the town limits. </p>
<p>She had gotten more paranoid since the rouge Alpha had invaded her territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alphas and Ravens

Laura lifted her head, catching the spicy scent of magic and the undercurrent of something minty that seemed to appear from nowhere, eyes already searching for the source as her nose twitched. But she couldn't find anything. No one in line at the coffee shop was new to town and the barista had gone to high school at the same time as Derek. The street outside was unusually deserted, but not something to worry about since the animal attacks had started edging closer to the town limits. 

She had gotten more paranoid since the rouge Alpha had invaded her territory and began changing students at school with her sister, Cora. Derek had taken to patrolling the reserve when he wasn't on shift at the station, reporting anything out the ordinary to Laura, but finding less and less with each trip. The failure was eating away at his ability to cope, his eyes flashing blue at the slightest provocation. Laura worried that it would lead to questions from the questions from the Sheriff who had witnessed at least four such incidents. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Laura turned to catch sight of the boy talking to her. He was nearly as tall as Derek, but not half as broad, with short cropped brown hair, except for a single braid that trailed to his collar bone. Raven feathers were twisted into the braid, decorating it. He pulled the dull red hoodie closer, amber eyes flashing golden.

"Take it," She agreed already feeling the wolf shifting under her skin. "What are you?" 

He laughed, the lean line of his throat thrown back, "Isn't it polite to ask for names first?" 

"A name then." 

"I'm Caderyn, Caderyn Morrison. My sisters and I have just moved to town, at the," Caderyn twisted his cup of coffee in his hand. "Urging of our patron and my mother. We are asking your permission to stay here for an unknown amount of time. And, to be allowed to remove any threats to the people of this town." 

Her hackles rose, "What would you, Caderyn Morrison, consider a threat?" 

"The werewolf running about your town and biting high school students. What did you think I meant, Alpha Hale?" He tilted his head looking confused. "Surely you don't think we are after you and your siblings? You are not a threat to the people." 

Something settled in her chest, comforted by Caderyn's knowledge and his assurance, "You never did answer my first question." 

Caderyn smiled, a slash of thin lips over too sharp teeth, "I am not but the son of a Goddess. My sisters are a Banshee and a Huntress," He nodded at the look that crossed Laura's face, "I see you have heard of us." 

"Heard of you? You're the Hunters with the code," Laura snatched up her phone and flipped through the pictures that Alpha Sinfield had sent. " _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même."_

"My sister, Ayra, is the huntress. She chose it. It means  _We protect those who can't protect themselves._ Ayra is quite proud of it." 

Laura laughed, feeling some of the tension drop from her shoulders, "You killed Gerard Argent and his former daughter-in-law, Victoria, when they went after a clan of selkie in Michigan. Why would you come here? All there is a rogue Alpha." 

"My mother can be quite insistant about where we are to travel, and this is where she told us. We would be gone as soon as she gives us a new set of orders." Caderyn swore. 

"You can stay for however long you like, as long as you follow my rules. My second, Derek, can drop them off somewhere for you?" 

Caderyn nodded, sliding her a scrap of paper with an address scribbled on it, "Thank you for this, Alpha Hale." 

"Thank you for thinking of my authority, Mage Caderyn." 

Laura watched him walk from the shop and down the street, feeling her blood rushing in her chest. There had been a legend when she was a child, passed onto her from her grandmother of an Alpha Hale in Ancient Ireland. Who had lived and fought on the shores for pack and family and was granted the allegiance of one of the patron Goddesses, allowing her symbol to join that of the Hale wolf on the family crest. 

Which was why, flying high above the wolf's back, ready and waiting, was the raven. Just as dangerous as the Hales that it protected. 

And the Raven Goddess had remembered how loyal the Hales had been to her and sent her own son to help them. Laura wondered if they were worth it and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. 

"Hey Der-Bear." 

 

Caderyn watched Laura Hale closely, the ring of Gen's death knell in his ears as he watched her, knowing there was nothing for him to do to save her. Laura Hale would die, now or later, but it would burn and tear at her pack. 

"She'll know we meant the best," Ayra whispered in his thoughts, the ghost of her fingers grazing through his hair. "Laura Hale was the reason that your mother thought to send us here, because she never forgot the legend of the Goddess that blessed the Hales for their unfaltering loyalty. We can't save everyone." 

His skin felt too tight and the clouds overhead hissed his rage. Because as much as they wanted Laura Hale to live, Derek Hale was the catalyst. He was the one that would draw Kate Argent and her allies from the shadows. He was the one they needed to complete the Morrigan's orders. 

"You are brooding," Gen stated joining him, cardigan pulled down over her hands. "We've spoken of this brother." 

"It doesn't mean that I like it." 

Gen tilted her head in agreement, "But what must be, is what must be. And Laura of Hale will be honored by your mother."

"I know." Caderyn pulled himself together and linked their arms as the streets started to crowd with people and vehicles. "Where has Ayra gone?" 

"She seems to have found quite the archery range down at the Argent Armory on Main. I came to collect you, let's see what else they have, we are running low on bullets once more."

Caderyn allowed her to lead him through the streets. He hoped that one day, when he joined Laura in death, that she would forgive him for this deception. 


End file.
